


[Podfic] Unexpected Actions

by Djapchan



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bakery, Beards (Relationships), Gen, Genderfluid Character, Pastries, Period Typical Bigotry, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jathis' Summary:Stanley is all too aware how some people feel about them. They are however surprised by who comes to their defense.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Unexpected Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426916) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis). 



Listen to the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15JozY91GCQpsI5-nB30OArRhcW4ui7cs/view?usp=sharing)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/33rjedlrmazajwe/BatB_Unexpected_Actions.mp3/file)

Music:   
"[Childhood Time - Long](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lobo_Loco/Good_Old_Organ_Ice/Childhood_Time_-_Long_ID_1021)" by [Lobo Loco](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lobo_Loco)  
From the [Freemusicarchive](https://freemusicarchive.org/static)  
[CC BY-NC-ND 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)

This podfic was recorded for the PODFIC BUT MAKE IT ABOUT MUSICALS Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.

Thanks to Jathis for allowing me to record and share a bunch of Beauty and the Beast stories.


End file.
